There are many known methods of storing rifles. Some methods require racks inside of large cabinets, multiple hooks, or cases. All of these methods can be expensive and require the purchase of large, obtrusive equipment to securely hold a rifle due to the top-heavy nature of the AR-15/M4 platform. These methods require a large space which many rifle owners do not have. Many of these methods also do not allow the rifle owner to quickly acquire and use the weapon in his own home if needed for self-defense.
Most AR-15/M4 platform rifles include a rail system where users may mount various types of equipment to the top of the rifle. This therefore, creates a very top-heavy center of gravity on the rifle and makes it almost impossible for the rifle to be hung vertically at a 90° angle perpendicular to the floor by any current means without interfering with the added equipment and tipping forward. The present invention provides a way to reliably hang a rifle off and perpendicular to the floor, using its top-heavy center of gravity in a way that uses the weight to secure the rifle without any moving parts.
The present invention seeks to allow for an effective and easy method of storage anywhere a secure horizontal bar or protrusion is located (ex: closet or safe) in a simple, stable, balanced, and vertical manner perpendicular to the floor without touching the floor and without any moving parts. The present invention will reduce space needed as well as reduce the time it takes to quickly acquire the rifle.